1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to suspended panel systems for vertically hanging panels to serve as removable walls or barriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panel systems with removable walls and barriers are often used as architectural partition systems and as data center containment systems. For example, architectural partition systems are often used as room dividers to divide a room into separated spaces. Data center containment systems are typically used to contain computer systems such as computer server racks. In order to prevent computer systems from overheating, computer systems are generally cooled. Instead of cooling the entire room that the computer system is in, a containment system can confine the computer system to a smaller space so that cooling can be focused on the space within the containment system. Panel systems can be fixed to a ceiling or a surface above the panel system with fasteners, such as screws and bolts, and require tools to attach and remove walls.